La Supremacía de la Sangre
by The Dauntless Ravenclaw
Summary: Cuando Harry se deshace de Hagrid en Diagon Alley, se da cuenta de la mala influencia de los muggles y nacidos de muggles en el Mundo Mágico. Ahora, con ayuda de otros que piensan semejante a él, Harry se dispone a tratar de cambiar la Sociedad Mágica.
1. Chapter 1

_Nota importante: Este fic fue empezado en la cuenta Karamelo with a K, que también me pertenece. No actualicé mas ahí e hice otra cuenta por problemas relacionados con un stalker que me conoce en persona. En esta cuenta continuaré con la historia._

* * *

Harry Potter miró al enorme hombre, Hagrid, que lo había traído hasta el Callejón Diagón. Después de ir al banco de los magos, Gringotts, Hagrid empezó a ponerse realmente nervioso. Harry sospechaba que tenía que ver con el extraño paquete que se acababa de sacar de la bóveda del banco. No es que eso le interesara a Harry, sólo le causaba una pequeña curiosidad, y sabía bien que no era nada de su incumbencia.

Hagrid se estaba poniendo algo paranoico. Volteaba hacia todos lados como esperando que alguien lo atacara. Harry pensaba que lo que sea que el paquetito tuviera, era algo muy importante. O peligroso. Hagrid decidió irse. Le dijo a Harry que terminara sus compras y regresara a Privet Drive. Que él tenía que entregarle al profesor Dumbledore el paquete. Así fue como Harry se encontró sólo en el Callejón.

Se sentía un poco intimidado. Todas las personas traían esas extrañas túnicas y capas mientras él vestía como muggle. Seguramente llamaría mucho la atención, sobre todo siendo el Niño Que Vivió. Harry decidió hacer algo al respecto, por lo que fue a "Madame Malkin, túnicas para toda ocasión". Una vez ahí, la bruja que atendía pareció asumir que venía sólo por su uniforme de Hogwarts y empezó a medir a Harry sin dejarlo aclarar qué más deseaba.

Cuando al fin Madame Malkin terminó de medirlo y dio oportunidad a Harry de hablar, otro muchacho entró a la tienda.

El niño se veía como de la edad de Harry. Era rubio y caminaba como con aires de grandeza. A Harry le recordó a Dudley, pero con estilo.

—Madame, mi padre ha dicho que me prepare un set completo de túnicas para Hogwarts, una túnica de gala con la cresta de la Casa de Malfoy y una capa de viaje— dijo el chico que aparentemente, se apellidaba Malfoy. Madame Malkin lo envió hacia el final de la tienda para que eligiera de entre los tipos de tela para la túnica de gala.

Harry decidió seguir su ejemplo, e irguiéndose todo lo que le era posible, habló con el mismo tono de voz con el que Vernon le hablaba.

—Madame, si ahora tiene tiempo de escuchar lo que necesito, sería un excelente idea— dijo Harry, empleando un poco del sarcasmo que Vernon decía a Dudley, "es necesario cuando hablas con gente claramente inferior a ti, Dudley".

Cuando Harry captó la atención de la bruja, le dijo lo que quería.

—Aparte de mi uniforme de Hogwarts, me gustarían cinco túnicas sencillas en colores negro, azul y rojo oscuro, dos camisas blancas, dos negras, una azul y una roja— Harry se maravillaba de lo que un tono de voz podía hacer para obtener lo que deseaba y al mismo tiempo se sentía tonto —Dos pantalones negros y dos grises oscuro. También, dos capas de viaje, negras.

La bruja, que para este momento había puesto la suficiente atención a su cliente para notar que era Harry Potter, se apresuró a cumplir el nuevo pedido del muchacho. Trajo a Harry catálogos de telas, colores y demás. Harry no sabía nada de telas y le parecía que era algo muy de niñas, pero nunca había tenido ropa nueva y ahora que tenía dinero para comprarla, quería la mejor. Salió de la tienda media hora después con su nueva ropa en una sola bolsa (encantada para no pesar nada y tener más espacio del aparente).

Recordó que cuando Hagrid aún no se iba, no paraba de murmurar cosas como "la varita es especial, Harry, déjala para el final". Pero Harry no pensaba lo mismo. La varita era indispensable para hacer magia, ¿no debería ir por ella primero? Se decidió por ir a Ollivander, la tienda de varitas mágicas que Hagrid decía, era la mejor en todo el mundo. Harry creía que esa opinión era algo absurda: en cada lugar con un fabricante de varitas, los clientes deberían decir lo mismo. Pero de todas maneras, entró a la tienda dispuesto a salir de ella con una varita mágica.

Veinte minutos después, un curioso Harry dejaba la tienda con una varita nueva. Al parecer, esa varita tenía el mismo núcleo que la varita de Voldemort y al señor Ollivander eso le parecía asombroso.

___Si los núcleos son solamente de pelo de cola de unicornio, pluma de fénix y nervio de corazón de dragón, ¿no habrá otras varitas "hermanas"? _Se preguntó Harry cuando salió de la tienda. El razonamiento del señor Ollivander le parecía algo exagerado.

En fin, Harry vio una tienda de baúles y decidió comprar el suyo. No sería buena idea andar por todo el Callejón cargando sus compras, incluso si venían en bolsas y paquetes encantados. Después de adquirir un baúl con dos compartimentos (uno para sus cosas de la escuela y otro para su ropa), Harry continúo con su día de compras.

* * *

Al llegar la hora de la comida, decidió regresar al Caldero Chorreante a comer algo. Mientras llegaba su comida, Harry decidió permanecer en el Callejón en vez de regresar a Privet Drive por lo que restaba del verano. A sus tíos les daría igual y él se sentía mejor en un ambiente donde no lo trataban como sirviente. Cuando comía, escuchó a unos magos hablar de cómo el mundo mágico estaba llegando a su fin poco a poco gracias a muggles. Harry trató de no escuchar su plática pero al final la curiosidad fue demasiada y terminó oyendo todo lo que los magos tenían que decir.

—Te lo digo, Adolf, si seguimos de esta manera, los muggles nos descubrirán uno de estos días. Tenemos que hacer algo— dijo el mago que estaba más cerca de Harry. No podía ver su cara, pues estaba de espaldas, pero notó que su cabello ya era gris.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Un amigo de mi sobrino es nacido de muggles. Muy buen muchacho, excelente para Herbología en Hogwarts. Pero continúa hablando sobre incluir 'tecnuligía' al mundo mágico. Nada bueno saldrá de eso— dijo Adolf, quien estaba de frente a Harry.

—Las Familias estamos preocupadas por lo que sucederá de seguir Dumbledore con sus leyes a favor de los muggles— comentó el primer mago, atrapando la atención del joven Harry con el nombre de su futuro director de escuela.

—Así es— dijo el otro—. Artemis Greengrass es amiga de mi esposa. El otro día escuché que le dijo a Theressa algo sorprendente. Al parecer Lord Greengrass está interesado en el paradero de Harry Potter.

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Le dio un trago a la bebida de jengibre que había ordenado y siguió escuchando atentamente.

—Y según esto— dijo Adolf—, Dumbledore ha puesto a Harry Potter con muggles.

— ¡Harry Potter al cuidado de muggles! — dijo el mago canoso —. Es increíble el atrevimiento de ese Dumbledore.

—Calma, August. Debe haber una buena razón para eso.

El otro mago, August, murmuraba groserías a Dumbledore.

— ¿Dónde está el chico? Seguramente los muggles no le han dicho nada sobre sus obligaciones como Heredero de la Casa de Potter. Charlus se debe estar revolcando en su tumba.

—Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto— continuó Adolf—. Estoy seguro que alguien pondrá al tanto al chico cuando vayan a informarle sobre Hogwarts. O cuando vaya a Gringotts por galeones.

A este punto, Harry tenía varias dudas surgiendo. ¿Quién era ese Charlus? ¿Heredero de la Casa de Potter? Harry no sabía a qué se refería eso, pero recordó al chico de Madame Malkin. Pidió la cresta de la Casa de Malfoy en su túnica. Tal vez era algo importante. Decidió seguir escuchando a los magos, Adolf y August. Sí que había nombres extraños en el mundo mágico.

—Te digo, Adolf. Ese chico Potter de seguro no sabe nada de las costumbres sangre limpia. Y Dumbledore no hará nada por enseñarle cómo debe comportarse un mago con su linaje.

¿Linaje? ¿Sangre limpia? Harry se estaba cansando de no saber nada de lo que hablaban los dos magos, así que decidió ir a Gringotts. El tal Adolf había dicho que ahí lo pondrían al tanto, probablemente. ¿Por qué Hagrid no había dicho nada? Pero si todo esto era cierto, Dumbledore no quería que Harry supiera nada y Hagrid veneraba a Dumbledore…

Harry pagó por su comida y por una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante. Subió al cuarto que le proporcionaron y dejó su baúl con las cosas, sacando solamente una túnica negra y poniéndosela.

Con su nueva varita, abrió el extraño portal entre la posada y el Callejón, maravillándose nuevamente de las tiendas y escaparates. Entró al imponente edificio blanco y se dirigió a un duende que estaba cerca de la puerta.

—Buenas tardes — dijo Harry—. Me gustaría saber quién me puede hablar de la Casa de Potter.

— ¿Y quién precisamente es usted para solicitar eso? — preguntó el duende a Harry.

—Harry Potter.

El duende abrió un poco más los ojos al saber que el Heredero Potter deseaba hablar con el encargado de la Casa de Potter. Guió a Harry a una oficina con una placa señalando que el gerente de cuentas antiguas trabajaba ahí.

—Ah, señor Potter. Ha crecido usted. Mi nombre es Mazerk. Encargado de las bóvedas de las Antiguas Casas.

Este duende era sin duda más agradable que los otros y según Harry, esto era apropiado dado su trabajo específico. El joven Potter se sorprendió también de la frase que utilizó Mazerk.

— ¿Crecido? ¿Me conoce usted, señor? — preguntó Harry, visiblemente curioso.

—Claro que lo conozco. Sus padres lo trajeron para saber si poseía magia, señor Potter. Todas las familias sangre limpia hacen eso— respondió Mazerk amablemente—. Su madre, claro está, era nacida de muggles. Pero como su padre era un sangre limpia de la Casa de Potter, siguió la tradición.

Como Mazerk vio la cara de desconcierto que aún portaba Harry, decidió explicar más a fondo esa tradición. Se notaba que Harry no había sido informado de los asuntos referentes a su herencia sangre limpia.

—Cuando nace un mago o bruja de una Casa Antigua, señor Potter, sus padres suelen traerlo para determinar sus niveles de magia. Los demás sangre limpia que no son de una Casa Antigua, lo hacen en San Mungo. Usted fue traído a la semana de nacido. Debo decir que sus niveles de magia me sorprendieron. Altos para un bebé de una semana.

La confusión de Harry no hacía más que aumentar. Había venido para hablar de la Casa de Potter, lo que sea que eso fuere, y ahora entendía que había más de una Casa Antigua y que su magia era poderosa.

—Señor Mazerk, ¿qué son esas Casas Antiguas de las que habla?

— ¿Me quiere decir que nadie lo ha informado, señor Potter? —Harry asintió a la pregunta, así que el duende continuó—. Son familias, señor Potter. Familias que han llevado magia en su interior por más de quince generaciones. Los Potter, Malfoy, Longbottom, Black, Greengrass, Vane, Bones y Smith. Son llamadas Las Más Antiguas y Nobles Casas. Son las más importantes en el mundo mágico.

Entonces eso significaba que no toda su fama correspondía al hecho de ser El Niño Que Vivió. También su familia era famosa, pero por ser una de esas Casas. Harry recordó al chico de las túnicas.

— ¿La Casa de Potter tiene una cresta? —preguntó. Si era así, Harry quería la cresta grabada en su ropa y en su baúl.

El duende sonrió de lado y le dijo Harry.

—Señor Potter, si así lo desea, puede tanto ver su cresta como solicitar el anillo del Heredero Potter.

Harry no tenía que preguntarse dos veces eso. Él quería saber tanto de su familia como fuera posible; grabar la cresta en sus túnicas, llevar el anillo de Heredero Potter y poder hablar de sus padres y su familia con quienes los hayan conocido.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Harry —. Quiero llevar el anillo Potter.

Mazerk abrió un cajón de su escritorio, sacó varios pergaminos y seleccionó uno con los bordes color púrpura oscuro. Lo puso frente a Harry.

—Este pergamino le permitirá ver su cresta familiar, señor Potter. Le dirá el nombre de sus padres y padrinos. Sólo tiene que poner algo de sangre en él.

Le dio a Harry una especie de aguja de oro del tamaño de un lápiz. Harry entendió lo que debía hacer con ella y se picó el dedo haciéndolo sangrar. Dejó caer las únicas tres gotas de sangre que salieron de la herida sobre el pergamino. Este brilló levemente y Harry pudo ver cómo se formaba un dibujo: la cresta de su familia.

Un complicado diseño de fondo con los colores rojo oscuro y plata. Sobre él, una espada negra con la punta hacia abajo y dos varitas cruzadas sobre ella. De las varitas caían chispas de luz blanca. Arriba, decía Potter en letras negras góticas.

Harry sentía lágrimas invadir sus ojos. Estaba viendo parte de su herencia como Potter, algo que su familia creado en sus inicios. Siguió viendo lo que decía el pergamino bajo la cresta.

******Harrison James Potter de la Casa de Potter**

******Hijo de James Charlus Potter de la Casa de Potter y Lily Evangeline Evans de la Casa de Potter**

******Ahijado de Sirius Orion Black de la Casa de Black**

Harry se asombró. ¿Su nombre era _Harrison_? Nadie le había dicho nunca los segundos nombres de sus padres. Y su padrino…

— ¿Quién es mi padrino? Sirius… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no se ha encargado de mí? — preguntó Harry. ¿Acaso su padrino no lo quería? ¿Estaba muerto también?

—Señor Potter— empezó Mazerk—, su padrino es un criminal para el mundo mágico. Se dice que fue quien traicionó a sus padres y los vendió a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. También se cree que mató a trece muggles y a Peter Pettegrew, un amigo de sus padres. Ahora se encuentra en Azkaban, la prisión de máxima seguridad en el Reino Unido.

Harry abría los ojos a cada revelación de Mazerk, pero al final, cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió se veían un poco más rojos y húmedos que antes, pero la voz de Harry se oía tan bien como la del chico Malfoy ordenando túnicas.

—Usted no cree eso, ¿no es así? Usted dijo que el Mundo Mágico ___cree_ que mi padrino es un asesino.

Mazerk sonrió a la rápida deducción de Harry y con voz calmada dijo:

—Nosotros los duendes tenemos una magia diferente. Si el señor Black fuera culpable de los crímenes que se le acusan, usted no sería más su ahijado. La Magia que Gringotts prestó a las Casas Antiguas asegura eso. Si un padrino o madrina no es apto de cuidar a su ahijado, el pergamino lo dirá.

—El pergamino lo reconoce como mi padrino— dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Mazerk—. ¿Por qué no se usa como evidencia para sacarlo de Azkaban?

—Desgraciadamente, señor Potter, la palabra de una criatura mágica como nosotros los duendes no cuenta ante el Ministerio de Magia. Y la Magia de las Casas no es bien vista por el actual Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. Harry recordó lo que Hagrid había dicho a su tía y tío. ___"Yo estaba ahí cuando Dumbledore dejó a Harry con la carta". _¿O sea, que Dumbledore lo ___dejó_ con la carta? Probablemente había puesto a Harry en una canasta frente a la puerta de los Dursley. Parecía que este Dumbledore no sabía qué es lo que hacía.

— ¿Entonces no hay nada que se pueda hacer? — preguntó Harry con algo de esperanza —. ¿Nadie con quien pueda hablar?

—Lamentablemente, señor Potter, no se puede hacer nada. Pero Madame Amelia Bones de la Casa de Bones es la jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de las Leyes Mágicas y conoce la Magia de las Casas. Ella tal vez lo podría ayudar— el duende se veía solidario a la causa, así que Harry decidió probar y contactar a Madame Bones. Antes de Harry pudiera decir otra cosa, Mazerk continuó—. Ahora, señor Potter. Su anillo.

Harry vio el pergamino nuevamente antes de enrollarlo y guardarlo en el interior de su túnica. Mazerk le dio una caja pequeña color rojo oscuro. A Harry le temblaron las manos al abrirla. Ahí, en la caja, el anillo del Heredero Potter destellaba con un extraño brillo. Como invitando a Harry a ponérselo. Con mucho cuidado, Harry extrajo el anillo.

—En el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda, señor Potter— dijo Mazerk—. Se ajustará a su dedo.

Harry se puso el anillo y lo sintió encogerse hasta la medida perfecta. Enseguida, un brillo plateado envolvió su mano. Cuando cesó, Harry y Mazerk sonrieron.

—Nunca se quite el anillo, señor Potter. Ni siquiera para ducharse o dormir. Mientras lo tenga puesto, lo protegerá de la Magia de la Mente.

Después de unas palabras más y de retirar cerca de doscientos galeones más de ___una _de sus bóvedas, Harry salió del banco y se dirigió a la librería. Mazerk le recomendó comprar libros sobre Casas Antiguas, Familias prominentes del mundo Mágico, Costumbres y Etiqueta Mágicos y un libro llamado ___La manera Antigua: Costumbres de las Nobles Casas. _Harry encontró estos libros fascinantes, sobre todo el último. Esa noche, cuando lo leyó antes de dormir, Harry aprendió mucho sobre cómo debía actuar frente a otras personas, tanto inferiores a su nivel como de otras Casas.

Otra cosa que Harry hizo esa noche, fue encender dos velas. Una por su padre y otra por su madre. Su libro sobre Costumbres de las Casas le hizo ver que cuando alguien muere, se enciende una vela por su alma, para que encuentre descanso. Una negra por muerte natural. Una blanca por asesinato. Dos velas blancas estaban ahora sobre una mesa en la habitación del Caldero Chorreante perteneciente a Harry Potter por el verano. Dos almas que encontraban luz que las guiara.

Esa noche Harry Potter soñó con sus padres.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó la mañana siguiente, decidió ponerse en contacto con Madame Bones. Para hacer eso, necesitaba una lechuza. Pero primero, una ducha y un desayuno estaban en orden.

Media hora después, Harry paseaba por el Callejón vestido con su ropa nueva. Nada se sentía mejor en la opinión de Harry, ahora que sabía más sobre su familia y usaba el anillo que seguramente su padre habría usado un día.

Se detuvo frente a El Emporio de la Lechuza para buscar un ave que le gustara. Había lechuzas de todos colores y tamaños, pero ninguna que le llamara en especial la atención. Sólo una lechuza blanca lo atrajo lo suficiente como para acercarse a ella y descubrir que la lechuza huía de él. Decidió caminar un poco más por el Callejón para ver si encontraba otra tienda de lechuzas.

Unos locales más arriba en el callejón, encontró una tienda de animales mágicos. Decidió entrar. Más animales de los que se imaginó que existían paseaban por sus jaulas. Unos murciélagos colgaban en un rincón, aparentemente muy de moda entre los magos y brujas jóvenes. A Harry le daban escalofríos.

Caminó entre las mesas con jaulas hasta llegar a donde estaban las serpientes. Una serpiente negra lo saludo muy alegre. Al parecer a las demás les parecía muy molesta, pues se alejaban de ella y de "su chirriante voz que hacía a los ratones sentirse tenores". Harry se rio de ellas.

Unos cuantos pasos más a la izquierda encontró la sección de aves. Las lechuzas y búhos de esa tienda eran menos ruidosos que los del Emporio. Se acercó con cuidado a una lechuza color gris oscuro que encontró. Los ojos ámbar de la lechuza se fijaron en él y la lechuza ululó suavemente. Harry habló al dueño de la tienda para comprarla.

Mientras regresaba al Caldero, Harry pasó por una tienda de antigüedades mágica que llamó su atención. Entró y miró con calma los estantes y mesas llenos de cosas extrañas y fascinantes. Salió diez minutos después con un reloj de bolsillo de plata oscura y con once galeones menos. Claro, ahora faltaba aprender a leer la hora en ese reloj tan raro, con símbolos zodiacales en lugar de números, constelaciones en lugar de manecillas y planetas girando alrededor.

Al llegar a su habitación encontró que habían sido limpiados los restos de cera de las velas y su cama fue hecha. Puso la lechuza (con la jaula que había comprado) en una percha que estaba al lado de la ventana mientras hacía la carta a Madame Bones, pidiéndole que revisara el caso de su padrino, Sirius Black. Cuando la carta estuvo lista, la selló con cera y dijo el hechizo para obtener su cresta familiar que leyó en uno de sus libros nuevos. La insignia de los Potter apareció en el sello de cera.

Envió la carta con Lilura, su lechuza (encontró el nombre en su libro de Historia de la Magia) y siguió leyendo sus libros sobre las costumbres que debería seguir desde ahora.

A la hora de la cena, decidió ir a un restaurant mágico que encontró en el Callejón. Era un lugar muy agradable y acogedor, pero elegante y refinado. A Harry le pareció perfecto. Estaba comiendo el postre cuando escuchó que pasaba mucha gente por la calle. Esa gente, era una familia pelirroja, que por el estado de su ropa no parecía de muy buen nivel socioeconómico.

___Esto de ser de una Casa Antigua se me está subiendo a la cabeza, _pensó Harry. ___Hasta hace dos días yo vestía peor que ellos._

En ese momento, la única niña que iba con la manada de pelirrojos, volteó y vio a Harry. Éste sonrió y la niña se puso tan roja que se miraba mal con su cabello naranja. La familia continuó su ruidoso recorrido por el Callejón.

Harry vio su ropa. Traía una de sus túnicas azules nuevas, que era la ropa acorde según su nivel en el mundo mágico, pero cuando regresara con los Dursley, ¿qué ropa usaría? Así que fue de nuevo a la tienda de Madame Malkin y pidió tres jeans negros y dos azules que estuvieran encantados para crecer junto con él. Siete camisetas de varios colores oscuros después, Harry estaba afuera nuevamente, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación cuando vio una tienda que le llamó la atención.

—Buenas tardes, muchacho— saludó un mago de mediana edad—. Supongo que quieres unos nuevos armazones para tus lentes, ¿no es así?

Así es, era una tienda que vendía lentes.

—De hecho, señor— dijo Harry, usando nuevamente la voz que había catalogado como 'sangre limpia'—, me gustaría que me examinara los ojos y viera si hay manera de que no tenga que usar los lentes.

El mago agitó su varita sobre Harry y la magia se centró en sus ojos. Después de unos segundos, un resplandor amarillo se pudo ver.

—Has venido justo a tiempo, muchacho— dijo el mago—. Unos meses más y habrías tenido que usar lentes por toda tu vida.

Harry se alegró de escuchar que estuvo acertada su decisión de entrar a esa tienda.

—Te venderé una especie de contactos mágicos. Parecidos a los que usan los muggles, pero mejores.

Esto lo decía mientras sacaba un par de lentes de contacto que Harry había visto promocionar en la TV, pero estos tenían una coloración amarilla.

—Tendrás que usar estos por un año— explicó el mago—. Después, no te volverás a preocupar por usar lentes ni nada parecido.

Harry salió de la tienda con sus nuevos contactos mágicos, que una vez puestos perdieron la coloración. Los colores, Harry se dio cuenta, eran más brillantes que antes y todo estaba más definido.

Esa noche, después de encender las velas blancas, Harry se durmió con un solo pensamiento.

___Amo la magia._

* * *

El mes de Agosto pasó rápidamente para Harry, explorando el Callejón Diagón y leyendo sus libros escolares y extracurriculares. Descubrió que entendía a la perfección la teoría de Transformaciones, y que una vez que aprendió lo suficiente sobre plantas e ingredientes mágicos, Pociones no era tan difícil como pensó. Claro, hasta ahora no había hecho ni una sola poción, pero entendía por qué un ingrediente se mezclaba bien con alguno pero no con otro. En cambio, sí había ensayado un poco de Transformaciones. Por un curioso accidente que incluía una lagartija y a Lilura, se dio cuenta que a pesar de las advertencias, Harry podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela.

Así comenzó una rutina para Harry. Por las mañanas leería un poco de Encantamientos o Transformaciones y practicaría los movimientos de varita. Casi todos los hechizos que probó funcionaban bien al primer intento. Por las tardes leería Pociones y Herbología. Alternó las noches que estudiaría Astronomía, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras e Historia de la Magia.

El primero de septiembre era el día que debía abordar el tren para llegar a Hogwarts. Pidió indicaciones a Tom, el encargado del Caldero, sobre cómo llegar al andén. Cuando Tom le explicó cómo utilizar la Red Flú sus ojos asombrados se veían como Dudley con la serpiente.

Una vez en el andén, vio que varios chicos y chicas estaban llegando a través de lo que parecía una pared.

—Sangre sucias y media sangres, todos ellos —dijo un chico un poco más alto que Harry, de cabello rubio y porte elegante. Harry lo reconoció como miembro de la Casa de Smith gracias a la insignia de su capa.

Usando los modales recientemente aprendidos, Harry ofreció su mano al chico.

—Harrison Potter, de la Casa de Potter.

El chico estrechó la mano de Harry, mientras daba su propio nombre.

—Zacharias Smith, de la Casa de Smith.

Harry, sabiendo que ya podían regresar a una plática más informal, comenzó una conversación sobre el tema de los nacidos de muggle.

—Creo que deberían enseñarles nuestras costumbres—dijo Harry—. Hasta los traidores a la sangre son más educados que ellos.

—Estoy de acuerdo— dijo Zacharias—. No soy de los que piensan que hay que deshacerse de todos ellos, pero sí sé que hay que imponer nuestras tradiciones. Llegan, y quieren cambiar el mundo Mágico para convertirlo a sus estándares.

— ¿Crees que debamos continuar esta conversación en el tren? —preguntó Potter.

—Me parece adecuado, si no nos apuramos terminaremos sentados con alguno de ellos— respondió el rubio.

—O peor— comentó Harry—, podríamos terminar con uno de ellos ******Y **un Weasley.

Los dos rieron ante la broma de Harry, quien había descubierto que la familia de pelirrojos era la familia Weasley. Dicha familia rechazaba las tradiciones antiguas por unas más abiertas a las ideas muggles, por ejemplo el celebrar Halloween como muggles en vez del Samhain.

Subieron al tren y pusieron sus baúles el vagón del equipaje. Harry puso a Lilura sobre su baúl. Cuando voltearon dispuestos a encontrar compartimento, un muchacho mayor les habló.

—No pensé que los nuevos pusieran su equipaje en el vagón—dijo sonriendo el muchacho—. Todos suelen llevar sus baúles al compartimento en que se sienten.

—Creo que somos la excepción— contestó Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Mejores que la mayoría, diría yo— fue el humilde comentario de Zacharias.

—Mi nombre es Roger Davies, de la Familia Davies—saludó el chico, Roger.

Los otros dos saludaron como es debido.

—Voy en cuarto año en Ravenclaw— dijo Roger—. Si necesitan algo, saben dónde encontrarme.

Dicho eso, hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a los niños y se fue. Los dos, que estaban al corriente de la influencia que la familia Davies había estado ganando en el Ministerio de Magia, sabían que en años venideros podrían tener un aliado en una Familia Prominente.

Harry y Zacharias (___Puedes decirme Zach, a menos que quieras que te esté llamando Harrison_) entraron a un compartimento a la mitad del tren. Estaba vacío, así que los dos empezaron a conversar sobre lo que planeaban hacer una vez en Hogwarts.

—A mí me parece que la asignatura de Astronomía es bastante interesante— dijo Zach—. Pero no de mucha relevancia para una buena posición en el Ministerio.

Harry, que había leído sobre empleos mágicos y las asignaturas requeridas, replicó.

—Eso depende, Zach. Si quisieras un puesto de Inefable, Astronomía te serviría de mucho.

—Claro que El Niño Que Vivió se interesaría en eso— contestó Smith para molestar a Potter—, pero nosotros seres superiores aspiramos a puestos en lo más alto.

—Claro que un Smith pensaría así— dijo a su vez Harry, imitando a su nuevo amigo.

En eso se abrió la puerta del compartimento y entró una niña menuda de cabello rojizo y ojos color miel.

— ¿Les molesta si me siento? — preguntó.

—Para nada— contestó Harry—. Hazte a un lado Zach.

Zach obedeció e hizo un lugar a la niña mientras Harry la ayudaba a subir su baúl a las rejas que estaban sobre ellos. Afortunadamente, el baúl tenía un hechizo que lo hacía pesar menos.

Una vez instalada propiamente, la niña se presentó.

—Megan Jones, de la Familia Jones.

Nuevamente, los dos chicos se presentaron como miembros de Casas Antiguas. Una vez pasadas las presentaciones, los tres se pusieron a conversar. Minutos más tarde, se les unió otro chico sangre limpia, Anthony Goldstein, de la Familia Goldstein y los cuatro continuaron discutiendo sobre materias de Hogwarts.´

—Creo que mis padres eran buenos en Transformaciones y Encantamientos— dijo Harry—. Ollivander dijo que sus varitas estaban predispuestas a eso. A mí me llaman la atención las Pociones.

—A mi me llama la atención Encantamientos— dijo Megan —. En mi familia todos son buenos en Transformaciones más que otra cosa. Quiero un cambio para mí.

—En mi familia casi todos se dedican a la política— dijo Zach—. Mi padre quiere que siga sus pasos en el Ministerio, pero aspiro a un puesto más alto.

—Sigue así, Zach y te tendremos ayudando al Ministro en poco tiempo— dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

—No digas tonterías, Potter— contestó Zach—. ¿Yo, ayudando al Ministro con sus leyes pro-muggles? No gracias.

—He escuchado— dijo Anthony, que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado—, que el Jefe Supremo pretende incluir a ciertos muggles a la sociedad.

La conversación se centró en cómo podía Dumbledore querer eso.

—Sencillo— dijo un chico que acababa de llegar—. Los nacidos de muggle y los muggles lo adorarán por eso. Son más que nosotros en la actualidad. Nos aplastarían de inmediato.

Los cuatro ocupantes del compartimento voltearon hacia la puerta para ver a una chica rubia de pie junto al chico que habló.

Los dos entraron al compartimento y se presentaron.

—Daphne Greengrass, de la Casa de Greengrass.

—Lazarus Moon, de la Familia Moon.

— Entonces, chicos— dijo Daphne una vez que las presentaciones terminaron—. ¿En qué casa de Hogwarts piensan que quedarán?

—Hufflepuff— dijo Zach—. Mi familia es descendiente directa de Hufflepuff.

—Hufflepuff también— dijo Megan.

—Ravenclaw o Gryffindor —dijo Anthony—. Mi familia es mayoritariamente Ravenclaw, pero mi hermano mayor salió este año y era Gryffindor.

—Mi familia ha sido Ravenclaw, pero mi madre dice que parezco más Slytherin que otra cosa— dijo Daphne.

—En lo particular, Slytherin me parece la mejor opción— aportó Lazarus.

—Pero ¿imaginas estar con alguien como Draco? — Preguntó Zach—. Nunca me agradó ese niño mimado.

—Bueno, es la única desventaja.

—Yo no tengo inconveniente con ninguna casa— dijo al final Harry—. Aunque creo que me gustaría entrar a la casa de mis padres: Gryffindor.

Todos defendieron su elección, hasta que Harry decidió finalizar la discusión con un acto un poco dramático, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el corazón y fingiendo estar herido porque nadie lo apoyaba en su elección.

Los demás niños lo abuchearon riéndose de sus acciones.

—Típico Potter— dijo Zach— ¿Sabías que tu padre era un bromista cuando estaba en Hogwarts, al igual que tu padrino y sus amigos?

—No, no lo sabía— contestó Harry—. En ese caso, seguiré sus pasos, pero sólo cuando alguien sea lo suficientemente molesto como para merecer una broma.

—Mi padre dice— comentó Lazarus—, que se hacían llamar Merodeadores. Casi nadie lo sabía, pero él los escuchó un día hablar de las 'obligaciones de un Merodeador'. Creo que también mencionó algo sobre apodos.

Cuando pasó la señora de los dulces todos se apresuraron a sacar dinero de sus túnicas de Hogwarts. Como todos habían llegado por Flú no había problema en llegar al andén vestidos con túnicas y capas. Harry compró cinco ranas de chocolate y dos varitas de regaliz. Zach compró una caja de grajeas Berttie Botts a cada uno y los retó a ver quién encontraba más grajeas de un sabor agradable. Al final ganó Megan con once grajeas agradables y treinta y dos horribles.

Unos minutos después, un chico regordete apareció en la puerta junto con una niña de cabello esponjado y dientes enormes.

— ¿Han visto un sapo? — Dijo la niña—. Neville perdió uno.

Todos voltearon a ver a Neville. Cuando notaron la insignia de la familia Longbottom, cada uno (incluido Neville) se presentó como la tradición requería. La niña se veía algo desesperada por las presentaciones, así que sólo los miraba con exasperación. Cuando al final Harry se presentó ante Neville, la niña chilló.

— ¿Harry Potter? Sé todo sobre ti. Naturalmente compré algunos libros más de los que venían en la lista. Estas en ___Eventos Mágicos del Siglo XX _y en ___Auge y Caída de las Artes Oscuras._

Neville le dirigió a Harry una mirada de disculpa y Harry hizo un gesto indicando que no importaba. Los demás niños miraban a Hermione con sorpresa mezclada con indignación. Zacharias murmuró:

—Seguramente una nacida de muggles.

Los chicos rieron e incluso Neville mostró una sonrisa tímida. Hermione se veía molesta.

— Entonces sabes todo sobre mí— dijo Harry.

—Así es. Sé que derrotaste a Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado cuando tenías un año de edad y eres famoso en el Mundo Mágico.

—Pero si eso no lo es todo, querida…

—Hermione. Hermione Granger.

—Eso no lo es todo, Hermione. Si sabes todo de mí, dime, ¿cuál es mi color favorito? ¿A quién admiro más? ¿Qué dulce me gusta más?

Hermione no sabía que responder. Se veía enojada y al mismo tiempo humillada.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Dijo al final Harry—. Entonces no vayas por ahí diciendo que lo sabes todo sobre mí. Pero para tu información, mi color favorito es el verde, admiro a mis padres por dar sus vidas por mí y me encantan las ranas de chocolate.

—Hermione— dijo Neville al ver que su acompañante no respondía nada y temblaba ligeramente—. ¿Por qué no regresas a tu compartimento? Terminaré de buscar a Trevor yo solo.

La niña miró a Neville con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas, casi acusatorios, pero no dijo nada al salir del compartimento.

—Lo siento— dijo Neville—. Buscaba mi sapo y cuando le pregunté si no la ha visto decidió seguirme y buscarlo también.

—No te preocupes, Neville. Eres bienvenido de regresar con nosotros cuando termines tu búsqueda— dijo Harry.

Megan se puso de pie.

—Yo te ayudaré a buscarlo, Neville. Si me lo permites, claro.

—Claro— dijo Neville—. No hay problema.

Salieron del compartimento para seguir buscando al sapo de Neville. Aparentemente, Hermione había ocasionado una gran conmoción en las mentes de cada uno de los chicos que se quedaron, pues ninguno habló por varios minutos hasta que Daphne dijo:

—Bueno, los dejaré a ustedes chicos para ir en busca de compañía más civilizada.

—Espero, Daphne, que no te refieras a Parkinson y Malfoy— dijo con burla Lazarus.

—Claro que no, Laz. Buscaré a Tracey Davis. Estaba con ella y con las gemelas Patil antes de venir.

Se despidió de los chicos con un gesto de la mano y salió a buscar a su amiga Tracey. Harry entendía que esa Davies era algo de Roger, el Ravenclaw, pero no sabía exactamente cuál era su parentesco.

—Chicos, yo también regresaré a mi compartimento— dijo Lazarus—. Estaba con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

—Si quieres regresar, aquí estaremos— dijo Zach—. Aunque preferiría que te quedaras con tus amigos. No quisiéramos que Draco Malfoy los llevara al Lado Oscuro.

Una vez que Lazarus salió del compartimento, Harry y Anthony miraron a Zach.

— ¿Qué hay con ese comentario, Zach? — preguntó Anthony.

— ¿Acaso quieres iniciar tu propia mafia? — cuestionó Harry.

Zach sonrió de lado.

—No le veo nada de malo— respondió—. Al contrario, ayudaría mucho tener a las Ocho Casas Antiguas y a las Familias Prominentes frecuentándose.

—Tú y tus políticas, Zach —dijo Harry—. Aunque admito que la idea tiene mérito. Pero de ser así, ¿quién será el Líder?

Habiendo leído un poco sobre política en su libro de Casas Antiguas, Harry entendía que alguien debía ser el Líder en todas esas alianzas para disminuir problemas políticos.

—Generalmente, los líderes tienden a ser Potters o Vanes— aportó Anthony—. Actualmente no hay ningún Vane que atienda Hogwarts y tú Harry, eres Heredero Potter y si no me equivoco, también eres Heredero de la Casa de Black.

Harry asintió.

—Serías el ideal para Líder, Harry— concluyó Zach—. Aunque si lo prefieres, puedo ser yo— terminó Zach con una sonrisa arrogante.

—No hay manera, querido Zachy, de que deje tan preciada posición a tu cargo— contestó Harry burlón. Después, replicó más seriamente—. Tengo entendido que Dumbledore me vigila. Sería mejor que ante todos, fueras tú el Líder. Después, cuando Dumbledore no esté tan interesado en mí… ya veremos.

Los tres rieron, pero sabían que Harry tenía razón. Todas las Casas y Familias lo sabían. Dumbledore quería una sociedad más muggle y eso los ponía en peligro. Más a Harry por su fama de Niño Que Vivió.

—Mi madre me contó de una habitación en Hogwarts que se transforma en lo que sea para adecuarse a lo que necesitamos— dijo Anthony—. Deberíamos reunirnos ahí el primer fin de semana. Cuando veamos en qué casa quedemos y tengamos nuestro horario.

—Me parece bien— dijo Harry asintiendo—. Tú te encargarás de avisarnos la hora y buscaremos la manera de ir todos.

—Y la rebelión comienza… —dijo Zach—. Chicos, un día seremos famosos por encargarnos de devolver al Mundo Mágico su Poder.

* * *

El resto del viaje pasó sin contratiempos y con conversaciones más adecuadas a su edad. Le explicaron a Harry cuáles eran las razones por las que los Chuddley Cannons no eran una buena opción para Quidditch, por qué no era buena idea combinar varitas de regaliz con pasteles de caldero y por qué las ratas y sapos no eran buena elección como mascota.

Cuando los tres bajaron del Expreso en la estación de Hogsmeade, se encontraron rápidamente con sus nuevos amigos. Megan se sentó con ellos en un bote, dejando a Daphne con Tracey y las gemelas Patil y a Lazarus con Zabini, Nott y una chica que aparentemente era de la Familia McDougal.

Hagrid los guió hasta donde estaba una bruja de aspecto estricto. Cuando ella empezó a hablar, Harry se dio cuenta que era la profesora McGonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts. Los dejó en una habitación pequeña mientras ella se encargaba de que los preparativos de la cena estuvieran listos. Mientras ella no estaba, Malfoy se acercó a Harry.

—Entonces es cierto, Harry Potter está aquí.

Harry extendió su mano y con una sonrisa de lado, dijo:

—Harrison Potter, de la Casa de Potter.

Malfoy tomó la mano de Harry.

—Draco Malfoy, de la Casa de Malfoy.

En eso regresó la profesora McGonagall, que les indicó que la siguieran. Malfoy se fue, no sin antes murmurarle a Harry.

—Te espero en Slytherin, Potter, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Harry ahora entendía por qué los comentarios tan despectivos que Lazarus y Zach hacían sobre Malfoy.

A Harry no le agradó el comentario que hizo Malfoy, como diciendo que sólo los Slytherin eran superiores. Harry comprendía que para muchos, la rivalidad entre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts era decisiva para encontrar amistades y demás. El hecho de que Malfoy le dijera que le convenía ir a Slytherin significaba principalmente dos cosas. Número uno, Draco Malfoy era un idiota si pensaba que Harry haría lo que él dijera; y dos, la Casa de Malfoy quería una alianza, pero con El Niño Que Vivió, no con el Heredero Potter.

Los nuevos alumnos de primer año siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de las inmensas puertas el Gran Comedor para dirigirse a su Selección. Harry se quedó tan impresionado con el Gran Comedor como los nacidos de muggles que estaban ahí, pero a diferencia de ellos, se aseguró de no demostrarlo ___demasiado_. Harry podía ver la mesa alta donde Dumbledore estaba sentado junto a los demás profesores.

Harry pronto descubrió que para ser sorteados en las diferentes casas sólo tenían que ponerse un viejo sombrero descosido. Seguramente, el sombrero leería sus mentes de alguna manera y elegiría en base a sus cualidades con qué casa serían más compatibles.

Sus nuevos amigos y compañeros de viaje poco a poco fueron siendo sorteados, cada uno quedando en las casas por las que mostraron predilección, hasta que al final sólo quedaron Zach y Harry por ser sorteados.

—Potter, Harry— Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Harry pasó al frente, preguntándose por qué McGonagall no lo llamó por su nombre completo, Harrison. Se sentó en el taburete y se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador.

___Harrison Potter. Ah, una elección difícil… Veo una gran ambición que nace de la lealtad a su familia. Inteligencia para saber tratar a las personas, atraerlas a usted… Todo nos lleva de nuevo a su astucia y ambición, señor Potter, pero ese liderazgo que tiene es lo que más le servirá. Y que mejor lugar para desarrollarlo que _******¡Gryffindor!**

Harry sonrió y bajó del taburete, le entregó el sombrero a McGonagall y se dirigió a la mesa más escandalosa del Gran Comedor. Se sentó frente a una chica de aspecto hindú, por lo que dedujo que era Parvati Patil, quien había sido sorteada poco antes que él. En ese momento, no se preocupó por introducirse formalmente ante nadie, pues sabía que Dumbledore lo observaba y que probablemente no le agradaría verlo usar modales sangre limpia.

Cuando la Ceremonia de Selección terminó con Blaise Zabini, todos prestaron atención a Dumbledore, quien dijo una serie de ridículas palabras antes de comenzar el banquete más magnífico que Harry haya visto. Y comido.

Cuando los postres fueron apareciendo, Harry comenzó a presentarse con algunos de sus compañeros que estaban más cerca. Se dio cuenta que la mayoría eran media sangre así que no se molestó con mencionar su Casa. Si alguien que no entendiera de las tradiciones se percataba de que Harry las seguía, podía decírselo a Dumbledore.

A Harry y a los demás Herederos de una Casa los protegía la magia de los anillos de Heredero; los de Familias prominentes también tenían anillos así, pero su magia no se había acumulado durante tantas generaciones, por tanto, la protección que brindaban no era del todo fuerte.

Después del Banquete, Dumbledore dio ciertas indicaciones de no entrar al Bosque Prohibido (¿no era obvio eso?) y al corredor del lado derecho del tercer piso. Los prefectos, entonces, guiaron a los alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes, ayudándolos a memorizar el camino más sencillo desde el Gran Comedor y dándoles referencias, como cuadros o estatuas, para no perderse.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, el prefecto Percy indicó a los niños de primer año cuáles eran sus dormitorios. Ellos subieron y se prepararon para dormir después de un día largo e importante. Harry reconocía a Neville Longbottom y a un Weasley, Ronald. Los otros chicos debían ser de familias no muy importantes o se hubieran presentado antes de dormir. Buscó en la habitación dónde estaba su baúl para sacar un libro. Lo descubrió cerca de la ventana, entre las camas de Neville y Weasley.

Cuando bajó, las escaleras hacia la Sala Común se dio cuenta que Neville lo había seguido, también con un libro en las manos.

— ¿Estudias conmigo, Neville? — dijo Harry amablemente—. A los dos nos puede ser de mucha ayuda.

—Claro, Harry— contestó el chico—. ¿Te parece si nos sentamos junto a la chimenea?

Harry asintió y los dos se sentaron en una mesa a la derecha de la chimenea. Harry notó que Neville llevaba un libro de Herbología.

—Entonces, tú estudias Herbología y yo Pociones, ¿repasamos las propiedades de las plantas en las pociones? — propuso Harry.

—No soy muy bueno en Pociones—dijo Neville—. Mi abuela siempre me ha dicho que en la familia es muy común que se nos dificulte esa materia.

—Mayor razón para estudiar. Demuestra que la Antigua Casa de Longbottom tiene conocimientos sobre Pociones— dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Según lo que yo he leído, la Casa de Potter suele centrarse en Transformaciones y Astronomía. Espero también ser bueno en otras cosas, para demostrar que mi familia está muy bien versada en otras materias.

—Creo que es cierto, Harry. Gracias.

—No hay de qué, Neville. Entonces— dijo Harry abriendo su libro—, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Los dos estuvieron estudiando durante un rato, hasta que la prefecta de séptimo año los despidió hacia su habitación. Para ese entonces, Harry había notado que Neville comprendía un poco mejor cómo reaccionaban los ingredientes de las pociones. Tampoco pudo dejar de notar que él mismo tenía un entendimiento por ese arte (de verdad, Harry pensaba que era un arte tanto como una ciencia). Esperaba con ansias la clase de Pociones del viernes.

* * *

La semana fue algo inquietante para Harry. Él ya había leído una buena parte de sus libros, pero aún así se sorprendió cuando entendió casi a la perfección la teoría que había tras varios encantamientos y hechizos. Tanto la profesora McGonagall como el profesor Flitwick le aseguraron que estaba viviendo las expectativas de sus padres. La profesora de Astronomía, Sinistra, le dijo que al parecer tenía la misma intuición que Charlus Potter, su abuelo, para la materia. Harry estaba en las nubes con esos comentarios.

La clase de Astronomía para primer año era los miércoles a la media noche. Al terminar la primera clase que compartían con todas las casas, los amigos de Harry se reunieron en un salón bajando las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía.

—Chicos, chicas—empezó Zach—. Pongan atención al Gran, al Maravilloso, al Inigualable Zacharias Smith.

Los chicos abuchearon a pesar de que estaban sonriendo. Lazarus, Anthony, Megan, Daphne y Harry se sentaron en el piso dejando un lugar para Smith, quien se sentó después de haber limpiado el piso con un 'Fregotego'.

—Anthony, Harry—dijo el rubio—, si son tan amables de informar a estos súbditos de lo que pensamos hacer.

Harry rio antes de explicar.

—El Gran Zach Smith piensa hacer una mafia para acabar con las leyes pro-muggles. Y quiere que seamos parte de él.

Todos los niños sonrieron.

—Cuenten conmigo—dijo Lazarus de inmediato—. Supongo que esto quedará en secreto de nuestro querido director, ¿no es así?

Zach asintió.

—Yo también entro— dijo también Daphne, con una gran sonrisa. El

Voltearon a ver a Megan, que era la única que faltaba en decir si estaban en el grupo.

—Claro que yo también.

—Entonces, seremos sólo nosotros por ahora— dijo Harry, quien había hecho equipo con Zach en Encantamientos y habían hablado de eso—. Cuando tengamos objetivos claros y una lista de posibles miembros empezaremos a reunirnos.

Zach tomó la palabra.

—Harry y yo seremos los líderes. Nosotros formularemos posibles objetivos a largo y corto plazo y los pasaremos a ustedes para votación. Como dice Harry, veremos quiénes pueden ser parte de nuestro pequeño club y los reclutaremos. No nos veremos activos sino hasta nuestro quinto o sexto grado.

—Zach piensa— dijo Harry—, que deberíamos también reunirnos para practicar lo que aprendemos en clase y estoy de acuerdo. El profesor Quirrell no tiene idea de lo que enseña y aparte, sería una gran idea que las familias más antiguas e importantes del mundo mágico tengan herederos con excelentes notas en su educación.

Megan y Daphne bostezaron al mismo tiempo, por lo que decidieron verse al día siguiente fuera del Gran Comedor después de la cena.

El día siguiente era viernes y Harry sólo tenía una clase doble de Pociones con Slytherin. La primera de las clases en las que elaboraría una poción. Sabía que el profesor Snape no sería muy amable con él, después de todo, el miércoles que tuvo clase teórica con él lo demostró. Si Harry no hubiera estudiado con Neville el martes anterior, hubiera sido seguro que no habría podido contestar las preguntas de Snape.

Resulta que trabajarían en parejas. Un Gryffindor con un Slytherin. A Harry le tocó trabajar con Malfoy, desgraciadamente, Draco decidió que hacer ver a Potter por qué un Slytherin era superior a un Gryffindor, cuando no lo logró decidió insultar a los "amigos" de Harry.

—En serio, Potter, de todas las amistades que pudiste hacer, ¿un traidor a la sangre y una sangre sucia? Patético.

—Pues ¿quiénes piensas que son mis amistades, Draco? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Weasley y Granger?

Draco lo miró extrañado.

—Ayer en Transformaciones los escuché decir que tú sabrías cuando regresar a ellos— dijo el rubio—. Pensé, naturalmente, que se habían hecho amigos en el tren y después tuvieron una pelea.

A Harry le parecía sospechoso lo que Draco decía. Los Malfoy no eran precisamente personas honestas, pero se aseguraban de tener información cierta y Draco de verdad pensó que podía hacer sentir mal a Harry por insultar a la sangre sucia y al traidor, así que de verdad los había escuchado decir eso. Tendría que andarse con cuidado cuando estuviera cerca de ellos.

—De hecho, Draco, mis amistades son personas un poco más… importantes, por así decirlo, para la Sociedad. Zach Smith es uno de ellos.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y volvió a la poción, que debería tornarse color verde después de agregar la bilis de armadillo.

Al final de la clase, Harry y Draco obtuvieron una E en su poción y el profesor Snape mencionó como "estos niños no son tan zoquetes como para fallar en una poción tan sencilla". Cuando estaban guardando sus cosas para irse, Harry le habló a Draco.

—He notado que son ___tus _amistades las que no cumplen con los estándares de ___nuestra _sociedad, Draco— Harry notó que Draco se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir con "nuestra" —. Serías bienvenido a nuestro grupo si dejas de ser tan arrogante. Piénsalo, Draco.

Esa tarde, cuando Harry se reunió con Zach antes de la cena, los dos hablaron sobre quiénes tendrían la oportunidad de estar en el grupo.

—Yo pienso que para comenzar, deberíamos buscar simplemente en primer y segundo año— dijo Zach—. Los mayores no nos tomarían mucho en cuenta, y sería posible que uno de ellos asumiera el liderazgo.

—Tienes razón— acordó Harry—, pero no debemos cerrarnos a la idea de admitir alumnos mayores. Roger Davies sería una buena adquisición. Sabe que nuestras familias son más importantes e incluso siendo mayor que nosotros nos trata con respeto.

—Cierto. Pero por ahora sí creo que debemos centrarnos en nuestro año.

—De acuerdo— dijo Harry—. Entonces tengo dos propuestas.

—Te escucho.

—Draco Malfoy y Lavender Brown. Draco es un niño mimado, pero es inteligente y sabe que le conviene más una asociación con nosotros que una con Parkinson, Bulstrode y esos guardaespaldas que siempre lo siguen. Su padre es influyente en el Ministerio y a pesar de sus afiliaciones en la última guerra, nuestros ideales son los mismos.

Zacharias pareció pensarlo y al final respondió.

—De acuerdo, Malfoy es una opción, pero primero veremos su actitud hacia nosotros. No ha sido muy amable con Megan en nuestra clase de Astronomía el día de ayer. ¿Qué hay de esa tal Lavender?

—De la familia Brown. Al igual que su familia está en Gryffindor y es compañera de habitación de una de las gemelas Patil. Si la atraemos a ella, Patil también vendrá. Las dos comparten nuestra visión de los muggles. Su padre trabaja en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

—Buena idea. Trata de convencerla de que se una a nosotros esta noche.

—Claro, milord. Como usted ordene— dijo Harry sarcásticamente, sacando una sonrisa de Zach y la amenaza de un Rictusempra—. La hubiera llevado aunque no la aprobaras. Tú también tienes a alguien en mente, ¿no es así Zach? — preguntó el niño de ojos verdes.

—Sí. Ernie McMillan y Rose Zeller. Los dos de Hufflepuff. Ernie es algo pomposo, pero su familia es la más rica de las Familias Prominentes de toda Gran Bretaña. También es el Heredero de la familia de su tío. Un adinerado de sangre limpia que vive en Irlanda.

—Él sería un buen aliado, pero las dos últimas generaciones de McMillan apoyaron las leyes pro-muggles de Dumbledore. No lo invites hasta que estemos seguros de sus ideas— dijo Harry, ahora asumiendo él el rol de líder—. Háblame de Zeller.

—Su padre es el sub-jefe en El Profeta. Se entera de las noticias más importantes por lo menos dos horas antes de que salga el diario, si no es que más. Ella sí apoya las tradiciones incondicionalmente y es la segunda mejor en Herbología después de Longbottom.

—Llévala hoy. Tal vez Megan pueda ser mejor para reclutarla. Creo que las vi juntas esta mañana.

—Ahora—dijo Smith—, para los objetivos pienso que el primero debe ser observar quiénes tengan precedentes familiares de apoyar las leyes pro-muggles, pero no estén de acuerdo con eso.

—Anótalos, Zach. Recuerda que debemos decirle a los demás todavía. Otra cosa sería saber quiénes son los nacidos de muggles en primer y segundo año, por lo menos.

—Sí, y saber quiénes de nuestros compañeros tienen conexiones importantes. Aunque se escuche tonto, incluso ___Corazón de Bruja _o ___El Quisquilloso _serían buenas conexiones—explicó Zach.

—Tienes razón— Confirmó Harry —. Creo que otro objetivo debe ser tratar de inculcar una buena cultura mágica a ciertos nacidos de muggle que lo aprecien.

—Seguramente no intentarás incluir a Granger— rió Zach ante el prospecto del cabello esponjado de Granger en un baile del Ministerio.

— ¡Demonios! — exclamó sarcásticamente Harry. —Ella era mi primera opción.

Los dos chicos rieron y siguieron hablando durante un buen rato. Sin que ninguno lo supiera, ese día en el andén cuando se conocieron se formó una alianza mágica aún más poderosa que la que un día compartieron Dumbledore y Grindelwald.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry se levantó el siguiente lunes ante que el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor. Un vistazo al reloj de arena que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación le indicó que pasaban de las siete de la mañana. Las clases comenzaban a las nueve, le quedaba cerca de una hora y media para bañarse, vestirse e ir a desayunar, por lo que se apresuró con los primeros dos.

Cuando salía de la regadera escuchó que los demás habitantes de su dormitorio ya estaban despiertos y al salir del baño vio que incluso Ron Weasley y Seamus Finnegan ya se habían marchado hacia el Comedor.

—Veo que Weasley y Finnegan no se dignaron a tomar una ducha— Comentó Harry mientras sacaba su mochila del baúl y guardaba los libros y pergamino que necesitaba para las clases de ese día.

—Sí, creo que ambos dan demasiada importancia a la comida y no a verse presentable para los demás que tenemos que sentarnos con ellos— dijo Dean.

Esto sorprendió a Harry, pues al crecer con Vernon y Dudley aprendió que los muggles no tenían tan buenos modales y pensó que Dean, al ser hijo de ellos, tampoco los tendría. Harry suponía que para él era distinto porque la genética de James tenía algo que ver.

—Bueno, por lo menos podemos decir que nosotros sí observamos las reglas sociales— dijo, con algo de desprecio en la voz, Harry.

—No creo que tenga que ver tanto con reglas sociales— dijo Dean—. Creo que es más sobre respeto a uno mismo. Yo por ejemplo no quisiera ser descubierto comiendo como ellos.

Neville rió con ese comentario.

—Es lo mismo que dice mi abuela siempre.

Los tres chicos siguieron conversando mientras Neville y Dean terminaban de prepararse para el día de clases y Harry descubrió que su conversación con ellos fue extrañamente placentera. Ahí no había tanta política como cuando estaba con Zach, Anthony o Lazarus, pero sin duda alguna tampoco estaba el sentido del humor sarcástico que Harry portaba.

Mientras desayunaban, Neville y Dean seguían conversando, con Harry añadiendo un comentario aquí y allá o diciendo algo gracioso que hacía que su área de la mesa riera. A pesar de eso, Harry podía concentrarse muy bien en los pensamientos que lo plagaban esa mañana.

¿Desde cuándo era él así? Harry recordó como cuando vio a los Weasley en Diagon Alley se recordó a sí mismo que él vestía peor que ellos, pero ahora incluso creía que los Weasley no tenían dignidad. Una cosa era ser pobres y otra muy distinta era el nivel de suciedad que los zapatos y túnica de Ronald adquirían en unas horas o la interminable cantidad de vulgaridades que los gemelos decían.

Percy ciertamente era un poco mejor que ellos y trataba de superarse a sí mismo y superar los límites que su pobreza y su apellido le imponían.

Harry se sorprendía a sí mismo y trataba de imaginar cómo sería si él hubiera estado toda su vida en el mundo mágico. Sabía que su padre era un sangre limpia de una muy antigua y noble dinastía y que su madre era hija de muggles y que no se casaban entre ellos. Pero si su madre logró casarse con su padre (que sus libros y Daphne decían que no ocurría muy a menudo), entonces quería decir que su madre se adaptó a la Sociedad Mágica. Seguramente hubiera terminado creciendo con otros magos como los Bones o los Weasley (Harry hizo una cara en esto), por las afinidades de sus padres.

Fue en ese momento cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Harry hizo un hechizo en su boca para evitar el mal aliento por la comida y sonrió de lado al ver a Neville, Lavender, Parvati y unos cuantos chicos de segundo hacer lo mismo. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que Weasley seguía comiendo.

—Vamos, Ron— decía Finnegan—. Debemos subir por los libros antes de hacer enfadar a Sprout.

___Ni siquiera se han preocupado por traer sus libros, _pensó Harry con un suspiro. Definitivamente a la sociedad le beneficiaría no tener tanta gente como ellos.

Herbología era la primera clase de los lunes y la compartían con los Hufflepuff. Una muy buena ocasión para ponerse al corriente con Zach y observar las interacciones del resto de los Hufflepuffs. Con un poco de suerte, Rose Zeller y Ernie McMillan volverían a trabajar con Zach y Megan.

Harry sonrió. Una semana en Hogwarts, un mes y una semana en el Mundo Mágico sin ver a sus tíos. Las cosas habían estado saliendo bien. El viernes anterior, Megan y Zach habían llevado a Rose Zeller a su reunión para practicar lo aprendido durante la semana diciendo que no era más que un grupo de estudio. Harry recordó lo que había pasado

___Los siete niños estaban en un aula vacía el viernes por la tarde practicando la transformación de botón a escarabajo. Mientras estaban en eso alguien hizo una mención de Lisa Turpin, la hija de muggles de Ravenclaw y todos pudieron ver cómo Rose arrugaba la frente._

— ___¿Qué pasa, Rose? —Preguntó Megan—. ¿No te agrada Turpin?_

___Rose, rió sarcásticamente. A pesar de ser una Hufflepuff se comportaba como Slytherin en ratos._

—___Esa niña no para de criticar a los sangre limpia— explicó Rose a los niños—. Ayer la encontré en el lavabo del tercer piso y no paraba de hablar con su hermana mayor sobre los sangre limpia sintiéndonos mejor que todos._

—___Bueno, tiene razón. Somos mejores que todos— dijo Lazarus, sacando una sonrisa de Rose y una risa de todos los demás._

—___Creo que Lazarus ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Zach— comentó Daphne aun riendo._

—___Yo no sé cómo hacen tú y Harry para soportar a ese par, Daphne._

___A partir de ese momento, el pequeño grupo de estudio se convirtió en una discusión sobre quién de todos era el más insoportable, ganando Zach con una amplia ventaja._

Harry rió con el recuerdo y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente al aula de Herbología, Dean y Neville unos pasos atrás de él.

La profesora Sprout ya se encontraba en el aula esperando a sus alumnos. Este día sería un poco distinto, pues hasta ahora sólo habían trabajado con plantas relativamente normales. Hoy en cambio verían las famosas Violetas Pegajosas.

A Pomona estas flores le gustaban mucho gracias a que la ayudaron a deshacerse de una desastrosa cita con Bartemius Crouch cuando ella era más joven; pero más allá de eso, a Sprout le gustaban porque eran de las pocas flores que conseguían la atención de chicos de once años.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a Pomona Sprout era ver que los nuevos alumnos convivían en armonía sin necesidad de que ella los 'alentara'. Ahora, justo cuando los chicos de primero entraban al aula ella podía ver que Harry Potter y su Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith venían conversando animadamente.

Pomona también podía ver que Megan Jones los seguía de cerca pero distanciada de ellos al mismo tiempo. Sus años de experiencia le hacían ver que Megan quería encontrar algunos otros amigos aparte de ellos pero que sin duda los apreciaba.

Ah, ahí estaba Neville Longbottom. Hasta ahora había sido el mejor en la clase y el único que supo cómo trasplantar los Tulipanes Somníferos. Neville se sentó junto a Harry en la mesa de enfrente con Zach y Megan del otro lado de Harry, sin problemas por la casa en que estaban.

Sí, esta generación se veía prometedora.

Una vez que todos sus alumnos estuvieron sentados y Sprout dio las indicaciones para la primera parte de la clase (aprender cómo lidiar con las Violetas si se ponían pegajosas) ella se retiró a su despacho, desde donde podía ver lo que pasaba y al mismo tiempo dar oportunidad a sus alumnos de trabajar y convivir un poco sin su vigilancia.

No le sorprendió cuando la mayoría de sus alumnos se pusieron a trabajar pues era una clase con Hufflepuffs, pero sí le asombró que uno de ellos se pusiera a conversar con Harry Potter. Sprout frunció el ceño. Dejaría que Smith hiciera lo que quisiera por esta clase, pero si eso afectaba su trabajo no habría una próxima vez.

Sin más, Sprout se dedicó a calificar exámenes de alumnos de quinto mientras los de primero trabajaban.

Harry observó que la profesora se retiraba a su despacho y cerraba la puerta. Aunque le pareció extraño, supuso que la jefa de Hufflepuff tendría sus métodos para asegurar el orden de la clase, así que mientras él y Smith buscaban las páginas y párrafos adecuados, se pusieron a conversar.

—He visto que no has hablado con McMillan, Zach. ¿Alguna razón? —preguntó Harry tan pronto como vio que Neville se sumergía en su trabajo.

—No precisamente, pero no creo que sea lo que buscamos después de todo— contestó Zach.

—Ayer por la tarde en la Sala Común estaba emocionado por algo sobre unos comigs muggles que Justin Finch-Fletchley consiguió— intervino Megan con la mirada fija en su libro mientras transcribía algo.

—Comics— dijo Harry distraídamente—. Pero sí, es algo muggle así que creo que sería mejor esperar un poco para ver otras de sus acciones antes de acercarnos a él.

—Por cierto, Harry— dijo nuevamente Megan —. Susan me ha dicho que una carta tuya ha tenido muy ocupada a su tía.

Esto capturó la atención de Harry, pues recordaba que el apellido de Susan era Bones.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué más ha dicho? —preguntó Potter con interés, lo que hizo que Zach volteara a verlo.

— ¿Has escrito a Madame Bones?

—Durante el verano— contestó Harry —. Al parecer, mi padrino no tuvo un juicio y sus responsabilidades legales hacia mí siguen activas, según los goblins.

Zach lo miró detenidamente y Harry podía ver que procesaba la información que había recibido.

— ¿Quieres decirnos que Sirius Black es inocente?

Harry miró hacia los lados para asegurarse que nadie los oyera y se acercó más a Zach y Megan.

—Así es. Gringotts lo sigue reconociendo como mi padrino— les dijo en voz baja—. Pero no sabía si Madame Bones había hecho caso de mi carta. Esto que me dices Megan —añadió viendo a la niña—, quiere decir que algo planea Madame Bones y espero que sea algo bueno para mí.

—Si Lord Black es inocente, entonces eso quiere decir que podría reclamar tu custodia, ¿no Harry?

Harry asintió y los Hufflepuffs sonrieron. Ambos sabían que Harry vivía con sus tíos muggles y que no eran muy educados con él, así que las noticias les ayudaban.

Aparte, si Lord Sirius Orion Black desacreditaba al Ministerio en algún momento todo tenía que resultar mal para alguien y los niños esperaban que ese alguien fuera el Jefe Supremo.

En ese momento, la profesora Sprout apareció y los guió hacia los invernaderos, donde los puso a trabajar en grupos de cuatro. Afortunadamente para Harry, Zach, McMillan y Dean Thomas estaban en su equipo.

—Entonces, McMillan, Dean— dijo Harry una vez que se instalaron en la mesa correspondiente a su equipo—, Zach y yo ya hemos trabajado juntos, así que por qué no tú trabajas con él, Dean y yo trabajo con McMillan— sugirió Potter con una combinación perfecta entre liderazgo y compañerismo.

Los otros sonrieron, Zach con una mirada cómplice, y una vez que Harry hubo asignado a cada quien su trabajo, él y McMillan se dirigieron hacia el lado más alejado de la mesa. Su trabajo era limpiar cada pétalo de las violetas que Dean y Zach consiguieran arrancar sin dañar la violeta. Fácil, sucio, extrañamente irónico.

—Potter, debo decir que es un gusto conocerte— empezó McMillan una vez que comenzaron a trabajar—. No pensé que fueras así cuando me informaron de tu presencia en Hogwarts. Francamente tenía la idea de que fueras un poco más… impulsivo y algo escandaloso.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco discretamente. Este chico era aún más pomposo que él y Zach juntos.

—Claro, sabía que tendrías que estar aquí en Hogwarts— continuó el Hufflepuff —, después de todo ni siquiera tú podrías decir que no te interesa aprender en el mejor colegio de Magia en toda Europa.

Harry sonrió.

—Obviamente vendría a Hogwarts, sí, pero no porque sea el mejor colegio— dijo Harry sin apartar la vista de su trabajo—. Vine a Hogwarts porque es el colegio más cercano a mi residencia, aparte de ser el lugar donde mis padres estudiaron.

—Pero seguramente sabes que es el mejor colegio, ¿no?

Los dos seguían con su trabajo a pesar de la conversación, pero Harry podía notar la tensión de McMillan. Tal vez el chico esperaba que Harry fuera un poco más fácil de tratar.

—De hecho no lo es, McMillan— Harry se agachó para impedir que un pétalo le aventara el jugo pegajoso—. La mejor escuela en Europa actualmente es el Instituto Durmstrang.

—Te equivocas— dijo más seriamente McMillan—. En Durmstrang enseñan las Artes Oscuras y no aceptan que hijos de muggles entren. Hogwarts no hace eso, por esa razón puedo concluir que es mejor.

Ahora, los dos se estaban mirando mientras hablaban.

—Si así es como piensas, está bien— dijo Harry después de unos instantes—. Pero no creo que sea conveniente negar la calidad educativa de una escuela como Durmstrang sólo por el hecho de que no quieren hijos de muggles.

—Los hijos de muggles merecen la misma educación que nosotros.

Harry sonrió. Aquí estaba la oportunidad que esperaba.

—Claro que la merecen, pero ¿ellos quieren la educación?

McMillan adornó su rostro con una mueca de confusión.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó—. Claro que quieren la educación, si no fuera así ellos no vendrían a Hogwarts.

—Ellos aprenden magia, pero no se educan, McMillan— explicó Harry con una voz calmada. No habría que dar la impresión de que no le gustaban los muggles. Por lo menos no todavía—. Te diré algo, observa bien a los dos hijos de muggles de tu casa, Finch-Fletchley y Perks. Mira si de verdad intentan adaptarse al mundo Mágico. Muéstrales algún aspecto social y observa sus reacciones. Diles, por ejemplo, de los matrimonios arreglados que seguramente tuvieron tus padres, al igual que los míos. Diles de cómo nos nombran o cómo eligen a nuestros padrinos.

La postura de McMillan había cambiado de defensiva y segura a defensiva e incierta. Internamente, Harry celebró por haber sembrado la semilla de la duda en McMillan, pero por fuera se le veía tan tranquilo como siempre. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar que Zach parecía estar diciéndole algo serio a Dean, si se tomaba en cuenta la expresión de ambos.

Hasta ahora, todo iba bien. Fue en eso cuando la campana de fin de clases anunció el periodo libre de diez minutos que tenían para llegar a su siguiente clase.

Harry decidió intentar algo más con McMillan antes de irse a Encantamientos.

—McMillan, espero que esto no nos impida ser amigos— dijo Harry más dócilmente que antes—. Nuestras opiniones personales siempre son importantes, pero no tanto como aprender a cambiarlas.

Harry ya estaba casi en la puerta cuando escuchó.

—Dime Ernie, Harry.

Harry sonrió de lado.

Zach tenía clase de Defensa, si lo recordaba bien, así que simplemente le hizo una seña con la mano y gesticuló un 'más tarde hablamos'. Zach asintió y partió hacia su propia clase con Megan, Rose Zeller y Heidi Macaboy.

Harry vio que Dean se encontraba muy serio cerca de una escalera que lo llevaría, si Harry estaba en lo correcto, hacia el pasillo que daba directamente al salón de Encantamientos, donde su siguiente clase tendría lugar junto a los Ravenclaws.

Harry vio que Neville ya se había adelantado junto a los demás, así que decidió ir hacia Dean.

—Dean— dijo Harry.

—Ah, hola Harry— Dijo Dean con voz acallada.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Dean? ¿Acaso Zach te ha dicho algo malo? — preguntó Harry, que aunque sabía de qué iba el asunto, prefirió que fuera Dean el que lo dijera.

—Sí. Es decir… no. No del todo, pero lo que dijo me puso a pensar.

— ¿Puedo saber qué te dijo? — preguntó Harry. Aparte de querer saber exactamente qué fue lo que Zach dijo, también quería ayudar a Dean. Era extraño, pero Harry se sentía algo protector con él. Tal vez porque en la semana que llevaba de conocerlo se habían llevado bien y Harry no había encontrado nada especialmente muggle en él.

—No es nada— continuó Dean sin verse muy convencido. —Harry, ¿tú crees que los hijos de muggles intentan cambiar el mundo mágico? ¿Crees que si los muggles supieran sobre nosotros, tratarían de aniquilarnos?

Harry podía ver que lo que sea que haya dicho Zach afectó mucho a Dean e incluso lo lastimó un poco. Esto era algo bueno para ellos, pero a Harry no le agradaba que el alegre Dean se viera tan decaído. ¿Él había hecho lo mismo con Ernie? Francamente, Harry no lo creía, pero ahora lo importante era aprovechar la situación para que Dean viera el mundo desde otra perspectiva.

—La verdad, sí— contestó Harry—. O por lo menos en algunos casos. Por ejemplo Hermione Granger — continuó mientras los dos caminaban hacia Encantamientos—. Ella desde que llegó no ha hecho más que comparar la tecnología con la magia e incluso ha comentado sobre cómo incluir tecnología en Hogwarts. Mis tíos, por otro lado, no querían tener nada que ver con la magia e intentaban que yo nunca supiera sobre Hogwarts.

Como Dean no contestó y se limitó a poner los ojos tan abiertos como platos, Harry decidió que tal vez sus palabras y las de Zach estaban haciendo un buen efecto. Eso, o Dean pensaba que eran un par de prejuiciosos.

—Creo que sé de lo que hablas, Harry— dijo al fin el muchacho—. Además, el día del Banquete de Bienvenida, Granger me habló una vez que estuvimos en la Sala Común. Ella dice que está en nuestras manos demostrarle a la sociedad que somos como ellos y una vez así, poder demostrar hacia dónde debe ir el Mundo Mágico.

Harry se sorprendió. Sabía cómo pensaba Granger y no dudaba que hubiera dicho eso a Dean, pero aun así era muy riesgoso andar por ahí diciendo esa clase de cosas. A Dean, no había tanto problema, pero si algún muchacho mayor la hubiera escuchado Granger podría haberse vuelto más rechazada de lo que ya era.

—El problema de Granger, Dean, es que no entiende que esta es otra cultura completamente distinta— explicó Harry —. Lo que ella quiere hacer no es precisamente malo, pero sería como si los japoneses vinieran a imponernos su forma de pensar, sus ideas en cuanto a trabajo, ropa, escuela, familia. Nosotros no lo aceptaríamos y rechazaríamos sin duda lo que ellos nos dijeran.

Habían llegado a las puertas del aula, que continuaba cerrada, por lo que ambos se quedaron a cierta distancia del resto de alumnos. Harry continuó.

—La mayoría de los sangre limpia es lo que tienen en contra de los nacidos de muggles. No el hecho de que su familia no tenga magia, sino que son una cultura distinta y no tienen las mismas tradiciones e ideas que nosotros.

—Creo que es cierto todo eso— dijo Dean—. Gracias, Harry, fuiste de gran ayuda.

Dean dijo eso al mismo tiempo que el profesor Flitwick abría la puerta del aula y entró inmediatamente. Inmediatamente se sentó en la primera fila sabiendo que Hermione se sentaría ahí también. Dean quería pasar tiempo con ella y otros hijos de muggle y descubrir qué era exactamente lo que cada uno esperaba del Mundo Mágico.

Sin dirigirle a Dean otro pensamiento, Harry se sentó junto a Anthony durante esa clase, mientras todos los demás se sentaban con compañeros de su propia casa.

Tanto Harry como Anthony conocían ya el encantamiento a practicar ese día (uno que servía para atar los cordones de los zapatos) así que se pusieron a conversar sobre cómo habían estado durante esa primera semana.

Anthony relataba como en Ravenclaw se encontraban deseando que Hermione Granger dejara de contestar a todas las preguntas que los profesores hacían, pues ocupaban tiempo de discusiones más interesantes y relativas a la clase.

—No sé si recuerdes que en la clase de Astronomía Granger preguntó a la profesora Sinistra sobre la importancia de la clase para carreras ministeriales— preguntó implícitamente Anthony, a lo que Harry respondió asintiendo—. Bueno, muchos ya sabemos sobre eso gracias a vivir aquí toda nuestra vida. Otros como tú se tomaron su tiempo en adquirir libros que lo explicaban, pero ella no. Y Su Li tenía varias preguntas sobre la asignatura en sí y las estrellas que teníamos que localizar. Pero Granger no nos dejaba hablar.

Harry rió un poco cuando Anthony acabó de hablar.

—Relájate, Anthony, toma aire y vuelve a respirar— dijo entre risas Harry—. No sé cómo hiciste para decir todo eso seguido.

—Esto es serio, Harry— dijo Anthony, aunque también estaba riendo un poco—. Granger nos quita tiempo valioso de clase con preguntas y comentarios irrelevantes.

—Lo sé— dijo Harry—. Trataré de hacérselo ver más civilizadamente que la última vez, pero no prometo nada. Aunque tal vez pueda decírselo a la profesora McGonagall y ella tome las medidas que considere apropiadas.

—Hazlo. Cuando se trata de aprender, nosotros Ravenclaws nos lo tomamos en serio, ella nos impide aprender durante las clases y no a todos les gusta pasarse la vida en la biblioteca como a ella.

Harry no conocía mucho a Anthony. Llevaban sólo una semana de conocerse y aun así Harry prefería pasar más tiempo con Zach y Anthony con Lazarus. Pero si había algo que Harry sabía era que Anthony era el más callado de los cuatro, incluso más que Lazarus, y que no perdía la paciencia tan fácilmente, pero Granger había logrado que Anthony (y según él algunos Ravenclaws) estuvieran en un estado de histeria tan sólo en la primera semana de clases.

El heredero Potter suspiró. Cuando conoció a Hermione Granger en el tren le pareció que era muy molesta pero no pensó que la chica pudiera hacer que muchos de sus compañeros tuvieran reacciones tan malas hacia ella.

Harry, estando seguro de que a James y Lily les hubiera gustado que su hijo fuera solidario con otros, se propuso hacerla entrar en razón.

Esa noche, Anthony llevó a Zach, Harry y Lazarus a la sala de los Menesteres para seguir desarrollando su plan de librar a la sociedad de los hijos de muggles y sus influencias. Una vez que todos se hubieron asombrado por la habitación, Harry comenzó a hablar.

—Muy bien, chicos, Zach y yo ya hemos escrito unos cuantos objetivos a corto plazo que debemos desarrollar antes de empezar con otra cosa.

—Lo primero que haremos—continuó Zach— es observar quiénes de los nuestros están a favor de nuestros ideales.

—Con los nuestros ¿he de asumir que te refieres a los sangre limpia, o a las Casas y Familias? — preguntó Lazarus.

—A los sangre limpia en general— contestó Harry—. Tenemos la influencia de cuatro de las ocho Casas y cinco de las veinte Familias. Como pueden ver, las Familias son el problema por sus puntos de vista a favor de los muggles.

—Por eso decidimos que sería mejor comenzar con los sangre limpia de nuestro año— dijo Zach—. Después los media sangre y si hay algún hijo de muggles que se deslinde del mundo muggle y se una a nosotros también lo tendremos en cuenta.

—Me agrada la idea— dijo Lazarus—. Creo que yo podría hablar con algunos Ravenclaws. Brocklehurst y Carmichael son amigos de la familia.

—Yo hablaré con Su Li, Terry Boot y Michael Corner—contribuyó Anthony—. Creo que para hablar con Morag, Daphne sería la indicada.

—Y hablando de Daphne, ¿por qué las chichas no vinieron? —preguntó Zach.

—Control de daños. Una de las chicas encontró el diario de Zeller y lo leyó— explicó Harry—. Rose petrificó a la niña, Perks creo que es. La hija de muggles.

— ¿Y cómo es que tú sabes lo que sucedió en Hufflepuff y yo no? — preguntó Zach.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Vi a Daphne apresurarse hacia tu Sala Común, le pregunté qué pasaba y me lo dijo.

—Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema— dijo Lazarus.

Los demás lo vieron y asintieron inmediatamente. Anthony fue quien comenzó a hablar.

—Está dicho que primero convenceremos a los de nuestro año.

—Y Ravenclaws primero— dijo Harry—. No hace falta convencer a los Slytherins de apoyar nuestra causa y los Hufflepuff y Gryffindor serán más difíciles, así que Ravenclaw primero.

—Después Gryffindor— dijo Zach—. Si logramos que los Gryffindor nos apoyen, los demás Hufflepuffs lo harán. Todos tienen una ciega fe en ellos.

—Es que somos los mejores— dijo Harry con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Por favor! — Exclamó Zach—. Todos saben que los Gryffindors son unos impulsivos que no piensan las consecuencias antes de actuar.

—Ya cállense los dos, ¿quieren? — Intervino Anthony—. Después de todo, Ravenclaw es mejor.

Lazarus puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas con las que podía formar una amistad, tenían que ser estos chiflados? Luego recordó a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Ah, sí, por eso. Lazarus encontró una nueva apreciación por sus amigos.

—Entonces—dijo Lazarus con la voz un poco elevada para llamar su atención—. Sangre limpias de nuestro año y Ravenclaws en general. ¿Qué otro sangre limpia puede ser traído a nuestro pequeño círculo?

—Lav Brown.

Todos miraron a Harry.

—Ya la habías mencionado, Harry, pero ¿desde cuándo es ___Lav_? —preguntó Zach.

—Desde que me ayudó a encontrar un hechizo para arreglar mi cabello— sonrió Harry.

Los chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Típico de un Potter— dijo Zach—. Creo que Heidi Macaboy y Wayne Hopkins serían buenas adiciones. Y tu compañero Dean— agregó dirigiéndose a Harry—, él tiene posibilidades de adaptarse a la Sociedad.

— Por cierto, ¿qué le dijiste en la clase? —Preguntó Harry con una mirada de interés—. Estaba muy callado después y creo que empieza a pensar que los muggles son un problema para la magia.

—Sólo lo hice pensar en las reacciones de sus padres ante su Magia. Su padre intentó llevarlo al hospital para que lo 'curaran' de la magia y su madre no quiso verlo durante una semana cuando supieron de la Magia.

—Eso debe ser horrible— dijo Anthony—. Supongo que para ellos un mago en su familia es como un Squib para nosotros.

—A mis tíos nunca les agradó la Magia y no querían que viniera, pero que tus padres hagan algo así debe ser horrible.

Todos miraron a Harry ante esa revelación. Zach y Megan sabían que algo raro había en cómo hablaba Harry de sus parientes, pero eran Hufflepuffs. Aunque Zach nunca lo admitiera, los tejones solían preocuparse mucho unos por otros y Zach consideraba a Harry uno de ellos también.

—Eso va a cambiar pronto, ¿no es así Harry? — dijo Zach con la media sonrisa que empezaba a caracterizar al cuarteto.

Harry sonrió de la misma manera y un brillo de alegría y algo de travesura se pudo notar en sus ojos.

— ¿Y qué es precisamente eso que ustedes dos ocultan? — preguntó Lazarus.

—Harry envió una carta a Madame Bones durante el verano— explicó Zach.

—Pensé que no había sido tomada en serio hasta que Susan le dijo a Megan que su tía había estado muy ocupada por mi carta.

— ¿Y qué contenía esa carta? — Inquirió Anthony ante el misterio con que Zach y Harry presentaban la información.

—Mi padrino sigue siendo mi padrino— contestó Harry.

Al igual que Megan y Zach, Anthony y Lazarus captaron de inmediato el significado.

— ¿Eso significa que debo empezar a llamar a tu padrino Lord Black de nuevo?

—Si todo resulta bien, sí— dijo Harry—. Le conté a Madame Bones que no encontré evidencia de juicio alguno contra mi padrino y de cómo en Gringotts sigue siendo mi guardián legal.

El Slytherin sonrió.

—Eso nos puede ayudar a demostrar que el Ministerio es incompetente— dijo Lazarus—. Pero claro, eso será hasta después.

—Madame Bones no ha dicho nada oficial, pero espero que mi padrino sea libre antes de que acabe el año escolar. O por lo menos un juicio antes de Beltaine.

— ¿Beltaine? —preguntó Anthony.

—Mayo primero— explicó Lazarus—. No todas las Familias conocen eso, después de todo.

—Así es— continuó Zach—. Sólo las Casas y las Familias que son, por linaje, de Magia Oscura.

—Bueno, el punto es que espero un juicio, por lo menos, para antes de mayo.

—Y después de eso no tendrás que vivir con esos… muggles— dijo Lazarus, que de todos era el que menos toleraba a 'esas criaturas' como las llamaba.

—Entonces— dijo Harry más animado—, Lav y Dean. Me gustaría que Neville pensara más como nosotros pero desafortunadamente no es así.

Los tres miraron a Harry.

—A mí me gustaría que mis primos pensaran más como nosotros— dijo Lazarus.

Ante la mirada confusa de los tres, Lazarus puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Los Wood son mis parientes— mirando a Harry, añadió: —. Mi primo Oliver es el capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor, sí.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no intentamos que Oliver piense un poco más como nosotros? Tal vez no este año, pero él está en quinto. Eso nos da tres años para hablar con él y tratar de cambiar sus ideas—dijo Harry después de pensarlo un momento.

—Bueno no sé ustedes, pero tengo sueño y necesito terminar un ensayo de McGonagall— dijo, sorpresivamente, Anthony—. Así que hagamos una lista.

Al terminar de decir eso, apareció frente a él una mesa con una especie de diario de cuero color gris, una pluma y un tintero.

—Deja la primera página vacía, Anthony— dijo Lazarus—. Creo que sería buena idea encantarlo para que parezca otra cosa, pero eso será después.

—Como diga Su Majestad— dijo Anthony y los cuatro rieron.

Después de hacer la lista con los objetivos que ya habían mencionado y con los demás magos y brujas de primero que pensaban reclutar, los cuatro niños se dirigieron cada uno hacia su sala común.

Eran casi las nueve treinta, la hora en que empezaba el toque de queda para los alumnos de primero a cuarto, así que ninguno perdió el tiempo para llegar a su dormitorio.

Excepto Harry.

En cuanto se hubo separado de los otros tres, Harry sintió cerca de él una presencia familiar que había sentido muy cerca de él durante las clases, generalmente cuando tenía alguna jaqueca. Harry no era tonto. Tenía curiosidad de saber quién o qué era lo que le ocasionaba tales dolores de cabeza y por qué era capaz de ___sentir_ que estaba cerca.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro Harry era de que no escuchaba, veía u olía a nadie ni nada. Sino que lo sentía. Sentía cómo su magia interna reaccionaba ante la presencia y cómo una extraña atracción lo obligaba a continuar en cierta dirección.

Y Harry se dejó llevar, porque sabía que cualquier lugar a donde la presencia lo guiara no sería tan peligroso como lo que pasaría si él mismo obligaba a su cuerpo y a su magia a irse del lugar.

Corredor por corredor, Harry fue 'guiado' hasta lo que parecía ser un salón de clases en el que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie ponía pie. Pero algo no concordaba con eso: en el centro de la habitación había un magnífico espejo que no parecía sufrir de los montones de polvo que flotaban en el salón de clases.

Así que o el espejo estaba hecho de plata goblin y de diamante de elfo o alguien lo había colocado ahí recientemente. Tal vez ese mismo alguien era la presencia, pero Harry no lo creía. En el espejo había algo siniestro, un tipo de Magia que Harry no conocía. Aun así y a pesar del miedo que crecía en su interior, Harry decidió mirar su reflejo.

Pero no vio sólo su reflejo. Ahí junto a él había varias personas reflejadas. A las primeras cinco las reconoció fácilmente: Zach a su derecha y Anthony a su izquierda. Lazarus a un lado de Anthony y Megan y Daphne a un lado de Zach. Tras Harry, sin embargo, dos personas abrazadas tenían sus manos libres en los hombros de Harry. Un hombre y una mujer. Y Harry no dudó que fueran su padre y su madre.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Los reflejos asintieron y sonrieron. Harry sintió a la presencia hacerse más débil, pero eso ya no importaba. Ahí estaban sus padres. Harry nunca los había visto antes en fotografías o en videos. Petunia nunca lo permitió. Pero ahora Harry los veía por primera vez.

Harry podía ver en sí mismo los ojos de su madre, su nariz y sus dedos. El cabello y la forma de la cara de su padre, sus brazos y el brillo de los ojos semejantes a él.

Pero sus padres y amigos no eran todo lo que se podía ver en el reflejo. Harry, ensimismado con ver a sus padres por primera vez, nunca se dio cuenta de la cantidad de cuerpos a sus pies. Algunos muertos, otros vivos pero claramente con signos de tortura, unos más con ojos de admiración y devoción; todos ellos sirviendo a Harry. Sirviendo a los sangre limpia.

* * *

_Acerca de los cuerpos muggles que Harry mira en el Espejo, hay que recordar que el anillo de Heredero Potter ayuda a bloquear su mente de influencias externas: en este caso, el horcrux que está en Harry. Cuando Canon!Harry mira en el espejo, vemos que quiere una familia porque es lo que su mente/corazón más desea. Aquí, con dos mentes en un cuerpo viendo el espejo al mismo tiempo, hay dos cosas que son deseadas. La familia de Harry y el deseo de Horcrux!Voldemort._

******-Cecilia**


End file.
